


Divorce

by Azgeina



Series: THE DIVORCEVERSE [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism Spectrum, Disability, Divorce, Drama & Romance, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, LGBTQ Themes, Lies, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Multiple Crossovers, Original Character(s), Parent Klaus Mikaelson, Supernatural Elements, klaus Mikaelson domestic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azgeina/pseuds/Azgeina
Summary: ❝A perfect life is a perfect lie.❞Isaac was one of the best hunters in the world, he lived a life full of secrets and to everyone, he has a perfect life, the perfect job, perfect kids and husband but a perfect life is a perfect lie and that was the life he created for himself. He had no idea that the man he was married to was one of the biggest bad in the world and vice versa.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: THE DIVORCEVERSE [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183658
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. THE DIVORCEVERSE

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rework/rewrite of my Klaus book Divirve rewritten on wattpad. You can find the old version on my main wattpad @Azgeina. I hope you enjoy.

Isaac Wright was an elite hunter who was trained from birth to defend the supernatural and human world from evil but Isaac himself wasn't much of a hero. He had his demons he could not control, ones that threatened to destroy him from inside out. 

But that wasn't all about Isaac; He is an autistic hunter who also struggled deeply with severe depression and general ocd sometimes made life hard but Isaac has the idea of a perfect life; one outside of being that hunter who went by the name of Dick Clark or Nate Michaels just to protect his hidden life, the one hidden under an identity. Under the pretence of the perfect life. 

Regardless of if his life was perfect; it was built on secret. He had two life's, one as a hunter and the other as a business man with a loving and supportive husband and two wonderful children who were spoiled rotten. 

But that perfect life hidden from his not so perfect life begins to grumble when his husbands secrets entwines with his, he did not just marry a normal human man as he believed he had. 

He married the man who brought fear in the hearts of anyone who knew about him. The original cursed hybrid who was feared by all. He was a myth to all, a thousand years old monster who was powerful, he commanded fear and respect. Niklaus Mikaelson was that monster who was chased by his father for over a thousand years, lead to believe love made him weak but the moment he found his mate, he began to see the better side of things and they were not so different.

Isaac and Klaus were married; they had the perfect lie, the perfect hillbilly life with so many faults and love. But whilst Isaac was a hunter, he had an enemy he had been after and unknown to him, that was Klaus. Klaus also had an enemy and that was Dick Clark aka Isaac Wright. 

When the secrets begins to pull them further apart than closer together. When mysteries begins to unravel for both Klaus and Isaac, the two begin to see the hidden truth when they are revealed and that would begin the start of their Divorce.


	2. ➪   𝙿𝚁𝙾𝙻𝙾𝙶𝚄𝙴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilot of Isaac and Klaus downfall begins with a flash-forward to their possible end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
> Please leave a comment or two and kudos. Thank you for reading.

**# PROLOGUE**

  
**"YOU THINK YOU CAN KEEP THEM SAFE FROM HARM?"** Klaus hissed at Isaac who glared at him. The Wright male steps closer to his now ex-husband, anger in his eyes. He balled his hands into a tight fist, anger shook through the Male who gulped thickly, eyes so wet with fury." You're not getting my fucking kids!" Isaac hissed at Klaus pushing him back. The veins on Isaacs's neck were swollen each time he spewed angry words and shook in fury. 

  
Klaus stumbled back, falling into their king-size bed which was messy, the mess bothered Isaac a great deal, but he whipped his mind to the fight he was having with Klaus. The hybrid fought the urge to yell, hands clenched so tightly at his side. 

Anyone who dared the actions his husband had engaged would not live to see a second, but Isaac was not _anyone_. 

Klaus sucked in a deep breath stepping off the bed and towards his husband who stood his ground, a scowl directed to Klaus who also scowled back to his husband." Your kids?" Klaus questioned Isaac with a screeching yell, veins crawling on his eyes.

Isaac only glared at the man he loves angrily. Klaus was trying to take his children away from him, deeming Isaac unfit to be a father.

"I remembered how detached you were from our children after their birth and the years you were out hunting and killing my kind. Much less ours," Klaus snarled at Isaac who looked away knowing the truth to his husband's words burned him deeply." Our children are creatures just as the ones you hunt. So tell me, when they become like me, will you kill them?"

Isaac stepped closer to Klaus, a daunting grimace on his handsome features. His eyes squinted darkly at Klaus who burned a hole through his head. "You're not getting my fucking kids!" Isaac rasped angrily, obviously ignoring the question asked.

_Would he?_

_Would he kill his children when and if it comes down to it?_


End file.
